A Better Life
by Nikki14u
Summary: Piper takes her youngest son and leaves town in search of a better life. But what happens when the bond between two brothers become too strong to resist and they find their way back to each other? Please Read and Review.
1. Running Away

**Teaser**

There was just too much pain.

Too much heartache, loss and devastation for her to continue living in this city, in this state and in this lifestyle. She had dealt with so much in her life and now that she had an opportunity to get away she wouldn't look back and promised herself that it was for the best. That she was doing the right thing not only for herself but for him.

There were no other choices to be had.

Leaving was the only way out.

Yes leaving was the only option, the only way she could have the life she'd always dreamt of. One where her child was safe and happy, a far cry from the world that he was forced to grow up in. The world where his brother was drunk with power and his life as well asthe lives of others around him had been ruined and shattered forever, but she was going to change all that. She was going to give both her child and herself a fresh new start, one where they could be whom ever they wanted without fear or limitations put upon them by the will others. With no responsibilities to the magical world, there would be no more us of powers nor wouldthere be a need for them. There would be no more demon attacks, no more fighting saving innocents or watching those they love die horrible deaths. They would finally be free.

A bitter-sweet smile formed on her face as she thought about how amazing their life together was going to be, just her and her little boy. But part of her felt terrible about leaving her other child behind but she had to do what was right for him and it wasn't as if the child wouldn't have other people who would love and care for him, it was just that his powers would make him a target for years to come and she couldn't handle that. The last year had been one full of agony and life changing events that were forcing her to leave this place, this city, the Wicca lifestyle and most of all her family. She felt awful about walking out of their lives without any explanation or so much as even a note, but what else could she do? Give them forewarning so they could stop her and force her to continue on in this life where the violence and pain never ends? Keep suffering, fighting and sacrificing her life for the sake of others day in and day out for the rest of her life?

No it wasn't fair. She wouldn't do it and as long as they never found her she and her little boy would be safe and live a life full of happiness and hope instead of fear and dread.

Did she love them?

Yes.

Would she miss them?

More then words can say. But that wouldn't stop her from doing what she had to do. What she needed to do.

Unfortunately they were tied to everything she wanted to distance herself from and there was no way she was going to risk her life any more for a cause she no longer believed in. After all, the naïve notion and concept of good and evil that she was forced to accept as true had been passed down to her son who in returned died because of those very same people he was taught to respect and believe in and there was no way in hell she was about to let that happen again.

She inhaled sharply, taking in the coolness of the air that surrounded the train platform as she stood there waiting for her ticket to freedom to arrive as she readjusted the two small bags on her shoulders, making sure not to awaken her infant son who was now sleeping quietly in her arms. All doubts and fears erased themselves from her mind as she looked down on her baby boy. He looked so small and helpless just laying there in her arms, needing her to protect and love him with everything she had. Her sweet, perfect little boy was counting on her to make his life better and she was going to do just that, no matter how much it hurt.

The booming loudness of the approaching train grabbed the woman's attention as she watched on with widened eyes and shaking hands as the train came to a complete stop. The silver doors parted ways as she moved quickly to step inside. Relieved that she didn't need to look very hard for a seat Piper Halliwell sat down on the soft cushions of the train seat before setting her bags down and making herself comfortable. She then took one last pained look at the surrounding city that she had called home since the day she was born before looking back down at her son.

"It's just you and me now baby.You and meagainst the world"


	2. Wyatt's Little Secert

**Okay just to clear a few things up yes this does take place in the changed future and in this chapter you'll learn that Leo cannot sense Piper or Chris because she blocked them off from him but there someone who can. Who is that person? Continue reading to find out.**

**One Year Later **

**Chapter 1**

He walked through the dark and deserted cemetery with two small bouquets of roses in one hand while leading his three year old son with the other as tears stung his eyes and memories flooded his vision. Even though it had been one year since his wife and youngest child had vanished from his life the pain never lessened. It never ended and just when he thought that he would be able to go on with his life and start a new with his oldest child he would run across a toy of Chris's or an item belonging to the love of his life and his world would shatter all over again and the pain would return bringing with it the realization that he would never see or hold either one of them again and it hurt like hell.

Although he and his sister's in law never found the demon, nor one brave enough to admit to killing the mother and child that didn't mean that they hadn't turned the underworld upside down looking for them. They had spent the past year killing every demon they could and would use hair from one of Piper's brushed to make up for her part in a power of three potion that was necessary to kill the upper level demon and even with all the killings and all the threat none of them were ever satisfied. None of them were ever whole again.

Phoebe had buried herself in work every since the day Piper and Chris vanished and spent most of her free time crying or when she wasn't doing that she would just sit in the conservatory staring out the window wringing her hands together and talking to herself like a crazy person, occasionally looking up hoping to catch a glimpse of her equally devastated baby sister.

Paige had become a vicious killer since the death of her sister and nephew, vanquishing demons left and right while taking great pleasure in doing so. In fact she spent every second of the day seeking out demons to kill and torture for any information that would give her piece of mind or some form of closure and allow her to feel again. Every now and then Leo would pass by the woman's room and hear her plotting with other demons to take out their leader's and find any information they could about them and if they were successful and gave her anything worth while she would reward them with betrayal and burn their bodies to a crisp with her new demonic powers.

Yes Halliwell manor had turned into a place of pure insanity, pain and evil in the last year and without the eldest sister to maintain control and hold everyone together their whole world had gone to hell.

Leo swallowed hard and tried not to breakdown the second he stepped into the mausoleum but he couldn't help it. Without her he was lost and if it weren't for Wyatt he would have allowed himself to die with her, with his son.

Chris.

His little boy who meant the world to him and who had died in his arms not too long before the infant version of himself was ripped from his life as well was now gone from him in every since of the word. He would never see him grow up. He would never have the chance to prove to him that he could be a good father and make up for all of the heartache that his future self had caused the boy. He'll never look into those green eyes and hear the words he's always wanted to hear since the day he became aware of the boy's existence.

"I love you Daddy" he could hear the small voice of what his sound would sound like and it killed him.

The words were simple enough but they held so much more and would have meant the world to him. If only he could hear his baby boy say it one time and he would have had it not been for some lousy demon. Some pathetic coward who chose to kill a mother and her child probably from behind because if it had been face to face Piper Halliwell would have definitely came out on top.

He wanted fall to the ground in despair and release all of the pain he had been feeling for so long as he came to a stop in front of the markers with his wife's and son's names. Names that he never thought he would see on tombstones hoping like any other husband and father that he would be the first to go and never have to deal with the pain of burying a child or spouse or living a life without that person. But there he was. Kneeling before the marbled stone with the dark plaque held firmly to it crying on his knees like a child.

He felt horrible for breaking down like this in front of his son but what choice did he have. He would have come alone had it not been for crumbling sanity of his wife's sisters. Usually they would watch his son but with the current state of their lives and psyches Leo couldn't risk them putting the life of the only person he had left in danger.

Suddenly bright white lights that he knew would appear did and his older child set out for parts unknown. He always seemed to do this when he was visiting the graves of his mother and brother. In the end Leo guessed that his was his little boy's way of dealing. Knowing exactly where the boy had gone Leo turned his attention back to the plaques as he pulled himself together and do what he always does whenever he came to visit them.

"Today was a pretty good day. I just wish you both were here to see Wyatt. He did the funniest thing…"

He always came here when his Daddy started acting weird. He never understood why the man cried so much and talked to the wall and said his brother's name. It's not like Chris was in there. He was out there somewhere. Even though he didn't know where somewhere was he knew that his Mommy and his baby brother weren't dead. They were alive but she just didn't know how to orb that far yet but when he did he would go find them and bring them home.

"Hey little guy are you here all by yourself again?" Wyatt heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked up and saw his aunt Sheila.

"Auntie!" he smiled happily and clapped his hands.

"Hey baby. Is your Daddy visiting your little brother and your Mommy?" the woman asked knowing the answer she was going to see.

"No he's at the cemetery" the boy responded. He always hated when she would asked him that question. How many times did he have to tell everyone that they weren't there?

"Baby that's where your Mommy and your little brother live now" Sheila said while picking the boy up and placing him on her lap.

"No they don't!" the boy yelled out in frustration as he crossed his folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok honey" the woman said not wanting to push the subject and decided that it was best for the boy to understand that his Mommy and brother weren't coming back again in his own time and in his own way. "Alright then, hey what do you say we have some cookies?"

"Cookies!" she heard the voice of her two year old daughter Autumn call out as she came running into the kitchen.

"Autumn!" Wyatt smiled as he pushed himself off of his auntie's lap and ran over to his very best friend. He didn't care about anything else any more nor did he care what his aunt Sheila or his Daddy said because one day soon he was going to put an end to this nonsense (as his Mommy would say) and find his little brother and his Mommy and bring them home and no one would be said ever again.

**A/N: And by the way thanks for all the great reviews guys. I hope you liked the new chapter and like always don't forget to review.**


	3. Her Reasons

**Chapter 2**

It's been one year. One full year to the day that Piper and Christopher Halliwell died and Marie and Christopher Bennett had been born giving them both the fresh start they deserved and more importantly a way out of a life style that would have eventually claimed both their lives. The woman's quest for seeking out a better life for she and her child had turned into a rather successful one and given all she had accomplished she felt pretty good about herself and now more confident then ever that she had made the right choice. But buried deep within the back of her mind lay the truth masked in lies that she had forced herself to believe as images of them came into view.

The thought brought about painful memories and pictures of a family and life long gone filled with love, sisterhood and bond that no matter how far away they were could never be broken. A husband whom of which she loved dearly and missed more and more with each passing moment and as much as the woman missed him, her son and her sister she just couldn't bring herself to go back. To return to an existence full of death, self sacrifice and anguish that grew increasingly devastating with each generation of Halliwell's, one where the greater good was more important then the lives and well being of her family. No, she wouldn't go back there and had they seen what she saw, they wouldn't blame her for her actions.

_**Flashback**_

_In the attic of Halliwell manor sat a still grieving Piper as she enclosed herself in a crystal cage, desperate to see what the new future held for her little boy, hoping that this time around Chris had gotten everything he deserved for being such a good boy and such a brave young man. The thought instantly made the woman's eyes tears as she remembered the pained look on her husbands face and the hysterical crying she witnessed as the man informed her of her son's demise and the person responsible for his death. At first she didn't believe it. She shook her head yelling at the angel, calling him a liar and ordering him out of the room. But deep down she knew he was telling the truth. She knew her baby was gone, she had felt it the instant her senses were returned to her after her near brush with death all she needed was conformation, giving new life to the term "Be careful what you wish for"_

_And now two whole months later the pain had not ceased or lessened. In fact it felt worse now then it did the day that the crime against her youngest son had been committed so in order to keep her sanity and be able to complete the necessary day to day task of any other parent she needed to make sure everything was ok. She needed to know that her son's death had not been in vain and that he, his father and his brother were the best of friends and happy in the new future, then and only then will she be able to truly move on._

_After taking a sip of the potion the woman made herself comfortable on a stack of pillows she had laid down early, closing her eyes and waiting for the liquid to take it's effect and pull her into a happy brighter future. _

_She had no idea how truly wrong she was._

_**Future**_

_The second she opened her eyes she found herself in the foyer of Halliwell manor and from her view point there was nothing a mist. She was pleased to see that her family home had not turned into the museum that Chris had spoken to her about during his stay in the past so this had to be a good sign, right?_

_Suddenly voices could be heard coming from the direction of the dinning room. A smile formed on the woman's face as she recognized one as Chris's. Although the voice was slightly muffled she was still able to tell that it was in fact her little angel and she couldn't wait to see how he looked and to hear how great his life had turned out. _

_Walking anxiously towards the dinning hall Piper stopped short when she noticed four dark figures standing in each corner of the room. The men, who appeared to be demons, were dressed in black form head to toe, wearing heavy scowls on their faces, with athames firmly held in their belt loops almost as if they were standing guard. _

"_Not again" she whispered to herself as a sickening feeling came over her. What the hell were these demons doing in her house? What were they all doing wearing the symbol of the book of shadows on their arms?_

"_They have to be taught a lesson in respect and that's all there is too it!" the voice of her youngest son spoke out instantly demanding her attention._

_There he was. Her little boy, her angel was sitting at the head of the table wearing similar attire to his little demonic friends. This Chris was wearing a scar next to his right eye. Above it was an eye brow piercing and on his arms was the same tattoo that the four demonic henchmen were wearing._

"_No this is all wrong!" she shouted. "LEO! LEO!" she screamed hoping somehow that her husband could hear her and come to the rescue of their son who had apparently lost his mind. "LEO please, Chris needs you. He's under some kind of spell" she cried out not knowing what else to do._

"_I know brother and they will pay, make no mistake about it. No one disobeys us. No one" a deep voice spoke in an menacing tone. And that's when she noticed him._

_Her elder son was sitting at the other end of the table looking anything but innocent and sweet like the child in her present. The darkness, the darkness and evil within his soul and his very being forced the woman to quickly look away from the monster that her son was destined to become._

_She wanted to leave this horrible place. This nightmare that she had brought upon herself but she knew it wasn't possible. She had to wait until her question was answered but looking at her two sons she already knew the response to her inquiry and it turns out that the future is anything but happy and bright._

"_You know Christopher I have to say, you've taken to our new lifestyle very well. I must admit, I am genuinely impressed" _

_Those words disgusted her. How did her baby go from such a strong willed young man who would never go against her teachings to his brother's evil partner in crime? What happened to her good child, the one she knew she wouldn't have to worry about giving her trouble or falling prey to evil? Was it something she did or didn't do? Had his brother cast some sort of spell on him? _

"_Cut the love fest shit and bring the bitches out here so I can have my fun for the night before we go to bed"_

"_CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" she yelled before walking over to the man and trying to make eye contact with him. "You listen to me young man I don't care how many demons you have bowing before you or what the hell ever else you're doing but you will not use that language in my house. Do you understand me?" she screamed as loudly as she could. She knew that nothing would change and that he couldn't hear her but she was his mother after all and no matter if he heard her or not, she needed that release, to feel as if she had some control._

"_I love you too" he sad with a sinister grin that his brother returned "Very well" the older witch turned to now look at three of the demons. "Go get them and bring them to us, unharmed" he said while nodding to the men who quickly obeyed his orders as new guards formed to take their place._

_Piper could feel her body shake with anxiety and fear. Something besides the obvious was wrong here, very wrong. And where were she, her sisters, and her husband for that matter? Had they all died in this future as well? _

_A few short seconds later the demons shimmered in with three women in tow. She then placed a hand over her mouth and gasped in shock as she studied the three women over carefully. It only took two short moments for her to realize that it was she and her two sister looking exactly like they did today, how she wasn't sure but it looked as if they hadn't aged one bit over the last twenty years._

"_Get your got damn hands off of me!" she heard her own voice scream out loud._

_Then her son's words replayed themselves over and over again in her head._

"_**Cut the love fest shit and bring the bitches out here so I can have my fun for the night before we go to bed"**_

_Oh my God. Her son was talking about his aunts, the women who helped raise him and most of all, her, his own mother. Piper had to grab onto the table next to her in order to keep herself from falling over. What the hell was going on here? What had she and her sister's done wrong to deserve such harsh language to form on the tongues of her son's for the purpose of describing them._

"_Oh mother, aunt Paige, aunt Phoebe, so lovely of you to join us" the elder witch spoke as both he and his brother moved to stand before them._

_They circled the women in a threatening manor before continuing. "We have been oh so gracious to you over the years. We've given you shelter, food, your youth, money, the best clothing, freedom to do what you chose and still you defy us by using magic when we strictly forbid you to. Now what do you supposed we do about this? After all no bad deeds can go unpunished" the blond man spoke as he stopped in front of his aunt Paige, waiting for her to reply._

"_My God, what happened to you Wyatt? And what have you gotten your little brother into?"_

_The man smiled at the woman before, slapping her gently on the face before walking off again "I haven't done anything to Chris. In fact I didn't want him to be a part of this at first. I wanted to give him everything I've given you, to keep him safe and away from my dealings but you know how stubborn he can be. He begged me every day to become a part of my empire, to teach him everything I knew. He wanted power, control and to be praised just like his big brother. So I gave it to him" _

"_That's a lie" future and past Piper spoke at the same time. "It's a lie right baby. You can tell me, just tell me what your brother did to you and I promise I will fix it" the woman pleaded as her son now stood face to face with her. He then bent down and gently kissed the woman on the lips in no way a son should ever kiss his mother. _

_He then replied. "He didn't do anything to me that I didn't want him to do mother. I chose this life. I chose to be by my brothers side and that's all there is to it" he smirked at the woman's disgust and double meaning to his words before forming an athame in his hands. "Besides wasn't it you who always told us to stick together and to play nice" he continued to the amused snicker of his brother. _

"_This isn't you baby. I know you Chris, I know who you are and you're nothing like him. You're strong and resilient, you're a fighter honey and deep down inside you know that this is wrong" the mother said now running a loving hand down her son's face and for an instant, just one fleeting moment she saw her Chris. The young man that she had lost so long ago, but just as quickly it was replaced by the evil Chris of this time as he took the opportunity to stab her in the stomach as she woman leaned over and cried out in pain as her sisters held on tightly to each other, in shock and fear._

"_I'm sorry Mom but you had to learn your lesson and trust me, that hurt me a lot more then it hurt you" the young man said turning to face his aunts. "Hey" he began with a smirk. "Why so quiet today aunt Phoebe?" he laughing knowing full well that he had cut the woman's tongue out a year ago. _

_Wyatt then went over to his mother and healed the woman, who when awoken recoiled from both her sons and looked at them with hurt and dejection in her eyes, probably wondering the same thing past Piper was._

"_Now let that be a lesson to you all and next time, there will be no healing"_

"_What did they do now" Leo Wyatt said as he black orbed into the room._

"_Your wife and her sisters tried to cast a spell on us, again" the younger boy said walking over to his father. "You really should keep a tight leash on her, after all we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to my favorite girl now would we"_

"_Of course not" the woman's husband said before walking over to her. "Dear sweet Piper, whatever am I going to do with you?"_

"_I have a few suggestions" said Leo's youngest son before blowing a kiss in the woman's direction._

"_Gees Chris, she's our mother for goodness sakes don't you have any limit to your perversion?" teased Wyatt who only succeed in making the younger boy laugh._

"_Hey, when the lights go out I can't see her face anyway and if you ever let go of that whole "mother" thing then you'd understand what I'm talking about" _

_Future Piper just sat there in her sister's arms crying while she held her hands up to her ears trying to block out her sons words and the memories of so many nights in his bed. _

_While past Piper stormed over to her son with tears in her eyes and tried to slap him over, and over and over again with each hit making her arms tense in pain when she came into contact with nothingness. She was angry not only at herself but at her husband and sisters as well for allowing her sweet angels to turn out this way. Turn out be evil, incest loving monsters with no morality, no fear, no concern for their family none of the teachings she had instilled in them._

_Her little boys were the sources of all evil._

_Opening her eyes she now found herself back in attic and in her own time, with tears streaming down her face as she covered her eyes trying to eject the horrid images from her head and silently cursing herself for going on that damn vision quest. _

_Shat had to think._

_She had to find a way to keep this awful future from coming to pass, she had to save herself, her sisters and her boy's from the hell that she was just forced to witness and that's when it hit her._

_She had to leave._

_She had to get away from this place and the legacy that only served as a curse to her child and their relationship with each other and their family._

_Releasing herself from the crystal cage Piper ran into her bedroom, packed everything she could, grabbed her baby boy, ran out of Halliwell Manor and never looked back._

_**End of Flashback**_

That night had been the driving force that kept her from returning to her old life, to her family and she would stay away all her life if she had to. Anything to ensure that her vision, the nightmare of the future never came true.

The soft moans of her sleeping child interrupted her thoughts as walked over to him and laid down beside the boy, drawing him in close and taking comfort in having at least one person that she loved in her life. Closing her eyes she would allow herself to dream about what life could have been like for she and her family, and in the morning she would force herself to tolerate reality but for now the dream world was calling out to her from a far away land filled with the warm smiles of her sisters the hugs and kisses of her older son, the happiness of her younger child and the love and warmth of her husband's touch.

If only it was real.


	4. The Leaving Song

**A/N: I know it took forever for me to update (I also know that I have been saying this a lot lately but please bare with me) but I have been working like crazy but I promise that I will update all of my stories by the end of next weekend. Thank you all so much for the great review. I hope you enjoy the new chapter and like always, don't forget to review.**

**Chapter 3**

**Two Years Later**

How was he supposed to do this?

How was he supposed to tare the remaining members of the Halliwell family apart?

How was he going to separate Paige and Phoebe from their only nephew? And even worse how will the separation affect their lives?

He didn't have the answers to his questions just yet but the one thing he knew for sure was that he couldn't stay here any longer. He couldn't live in the very same place where all of his dreams had come true and where Piper, the love of his life had made him her husband and father of her children. No, too many memories were attached to this place, taunting him with a life, love and family that were since gone and that he could no longer have.

His son, his second little boy and his wife were now dead and had taken with them the heart and soul of their once happy home. The happiness that was present just a few short years ago was now replaced by feelings of despair and emptiness that he knew would never go away. He could feel the life being sucked out of him each time he slept in their bed and every time he passed the room that once belonged to his youngest child. It was just all so depressing and hopeless to the point where he couldn't stand it any more. He had done all he could to hang on this long and not to lose his mind like his sisters in law and now with him getting closer and closer to his breaking point he knew it was best to leave, not only for his own well being but for the welfare of his child too. He just hoped that Phoebe and Paige would find a way to deal with it and to understand why he has to do this.

The man sat down on the comfortable beige colored chair as and ran his fingers through his hair as he anxiously awaited the arrival of his deceased wife's two sisters. He closed his eyes and tried to relax while thinking of just the right way to break the news to the women, who he was sure, was going to give him one hell of a fight about his decision but he didn't care. He had to do what was right no matter how painful it was.

"Leo, Wyatt! I'm home" Phoebe called out as she entered the house carrying a few bags of food. "Hey there" she said passing through the living room and into the dinning room while feverously unpacking the continence of the bags.

"Hey there" the man replied as he walked into the dinning room and began helping the woman.

"Hey, where's Wyatt?"

"He's at Darryl's. Autumn wanted to see him so I dropped him off but more importantly Phoebe we need to talk"

"About what?" questioned the woman as her brother in law followed her into the kitchen.

"Look I've been doing some thinking" began Leo as he took a seat at the kitchen table and motioned for the witch to do the same.

"About…"

"Well" the man said before pausing. "Umm, I think Paige should be here to hear this as well"

"Is it that bad Leo? Is someone after Wyatt, cause if so I'm sure Paige could take care of it" the woman spoke in a rather somber tone. Her sister had made quiet a few demonic friends as of late and they have come in pretty handy when it came to taking care of threats towards their family. But then again one of them was practically family seeing as how he was the father of her sister's unborn child.

"No, there's no threat to Wyatt or anything. It's just that…I think you should call Paige here before I continue"

"Ok" the empath responded in a shaky voice, knowing that whatever it was that Leo had to say couldn't be good. "Paige! We need you it's a family emergency!"

Within seconds the witchlighter was standing before the pair with a look of worry and concern. "Is everybody ok? Oh my God where's Wyatt? Did something happen to him?"

"No, no Paige he's fine. We all are"

A look of relief came over the woman's features before one of annoyance took form in its place. "Then what the hell is the big emergency then! My God you almost gave me a heart attack"

"Sorry sweetie but I knew that it was the only way you would come quickly and I didn't want to hold Leo up any more. There's something he needs to tell us so why don't you sit down. Besides I don't want you freaking out any more and upsetting my nephew" Phoebe said while pointing to her sister's extended belly.

Obeying her sister's advice Paige took a seat next to her brother in law while shooting a look of wonder and apprehension over to her sister. Although she had no idea what Leo planned on telling them she knew it had to be major and given the amount of tension in the air she was well aware that whatever it was, she wasn't going to like it.

"Firstly I want to tell you how much you guys mean to both my self and Wyatt. I mean if it weren't for the two of you I don't think I would have had the strength to go on after Piper and Chris's deaths"

"No problem sweetie we love you guys. Besides that's what family's for, to lean on each other when times are tough"

"Thanks Phoebe. Anyway I just wanted to let you both know that my decision has more to do with this place then anything the two of you have done, so please, don't think I'm doing this because of you"

"Doing what Leo?" questioned Paige in a threatening tone that her sister didn't like.

"Paige…"

"No don't Paige me! You're leaving aren't you? You're taking my nephew, my sister's kid and leaving! How dare you? How could you do this to us, knowing that you two are all we have left of her?" the woman shouted letting her anger and desperation get the best of her.

"Do you think I want this?" Leo shot back, unable to hold it in. "You don't think that I want to stay here with the two of you, the only family I have left?"

"Well if you love us so much then why are you leaving?" asked Phoebe who now stood up out of her chair.

"Because I can't take being here any more! I can't walk around this house without seeing her face, without hearing her voice or the sound of my son's cries! I can't get the pictures of who my boy would have grown up to become out of my head or the way he looked when he died in my arms in the very bed I sleep in! This place is hell on earth for me and I can't stand it any more. I need to get out of here, I need to give Wyatt a life he can somewhat enjoy without having to watch his father mentally deteriorate!" the man shouted before breaking down into tears. "I'm so sorry. Really I am and you know that you and Paige can orb to see us any time you like. I just, I can't stay here. I'm sorry"

Silence hung in the air for almost a full ten minutes as the three members of Halliwell manor tried to process everything. All of them didn't know what to say to the other or how to react to the news of what was to come for their rapidly decreasing family members. After a few more moments Phoebe was the first one to speak.

"When are you leaving?"

"After I pick Wyatt up from Darryl's. The car is already packed"

"What about P3? That was Piper's baby, you just can't abandon it Leo. It was a part of her. It was a part of my sister" Paige spoke softly through tears while trying to deal with the pain she felt in her heart. It was almost as if she were losing Piper all over again.

"I know and that's why I'm leaving it in your hands. I know you'll take good care of it" the man replied before turning his attention to the older witch "And Phoebe, I…"

"Shh" the woman said putting up a hand to silence him. "It's ok. I understand. You have to do what you what you feel is right for you and my nephew and things haven't been right around here for a very long time. I also know that Piper would want you to move on when the time was right for you and I guess now is the time" the woman continued before standing up and holding out her hand to her brother in law before embracing him along with her younger sister.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok here by yourself?"

"I won't be alone Leo. Paige is here with me"

"Yeah Leo, since you're leaving I'm going to move back in with Phoebe. I don't want her to be alone"

"Good, I'm glad you're moving back in"

"Happy enough to maybe stay?"

"Sorry Paige"

"Hey you can't blame a girl for trying right?" the woman said while wiping a tear away. "Well you better come visit us every chance you get"

"Of course we will" Leo said looking down at his watch. "It's umm. Time for us to go"

"Wait. Let me get him"

"Paige, I don't think"

"Leo please, we need to say good bye to him. Please"

"Please Leo" added Phoebe while looking at her brother in law with pleading eyes.

"Ok, just come right back. Ok"

"Ok" the young witch replied before orbing away.

A few short seconds later she was sitting in the living room with her arms wrapped around her nephew whom of which was looking very upset about his Auntie's agitated state "Hey baby. I need you to know that I love you so much, angle and that I'm gonna miss you terribly"

"Why Auntie Paige? Where are we going?" the blond haired boy questioned not really understanding what his aunt was talking about. When the woman answered his question with heavier sobs the young child turned to his father for answers. "Daddy, where are we going?"

"We're moving away to a new house buddy"

"Are Aunt Paige and Phoebe coming too?

"No Wyatt, they're going to stay here"

"What about Autumn? She's coming with us right Dad"

"No, I'm sorry Wyatt but it's just going to be the two of us"

"But I don't wanna go! I want to stay here with Auntie Paige and Aunt Phoebe and my friends. I don't want to move away"

"I'm sorry Wyatt but we have to. Now I need you to be a good boy for me and go give your aunt Phoebe a hug before we go. Ok?"

The young boy turned around slowly and walked over to his Aunt who was crying silently but once the sound of her nephew's sobs grew louder she two began to cry hysterically. "You be a good boy for your daddy, ok baby"

"I…don…don't…wanna…g…go" the boy cried.

"I know you don't sweetie but you have to go. You be good for your Daddy. Ok?"

"Ok" came the boy's response as the woman lowered him back down to the floor. The child then moved over to his other Aunt that was holding out his jacket for him to put on.

"There you go. You're all set sweet heart" said Paige as she zipped the boy up tight.

"Will you come to see us Aunt Paige?"

"Of course I will baby. When you're all settled in I'll be the first one there"

"Ok" the young witchlighter said as he hugged the woman tightly.

"Come on Wy, it's time to go" the voice of his father called out to him as the man lifted him up into his arms.

"So where are you guys moving to anyway?" questioned Phoebe as she walked the pair to the door. "I'm not sure yet but I think I would like to go southeast maybe"

"I see. As far away as you can get uh?"

"Hey like I said you and Paige are welcomed to come to our home anytime"

"I know. I just really wish that you wouldn't go"

"I know but I have to Phoebe. It's what's best for us all"

"Yeah, right. Good bye Leo. I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too. You know this isn't the end Phoebe. Life will go on for all of us and I believe that one day soon, we'll all be made whole again" with that Leo placed his now sleeping son into the car, gave both his sister's in a law a one last good bye hug and drove away.


	5. Conflicted

**Chapter 4**

"I hate it here!" the young boy yelled as he threw a glass full of orange juice across the room before stiffening his small frame and folded his arms across his chest defiantly. He hated this place and sometimes he hated his Dad for making him come here. He wanted to go back home to his aunts and all of his friends that he left behind in San Francisco. He missed having his aunt Phoebe pick him up from pre-school and having his aunt Paige sing him to sleep every night or playing with his best friend Autumn. Back home he had a big room filled with lots of toys and there was always someone around to play with him.

But not here.

Here he was lonely and didn't get along very well with the other kids in his pre-school and now that he was starting kindergarten with them he knew things weren't going to get any better. His Dad also has to work really long hours so he hardly ever gets to see him any more, even on Saturdays and now he even has a stupid babysitter named Katelyn who always looked at him funny and whenever she's around she always talks on the phone with one of her dumb friends about how stupid her husband was sometimes.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell this is unacceptable behavior" shouted Leo after taking a few calming breaths.

"I don't care! I don't want to be here Dad, I want to go home"

"Listen to me son this is your home…" the man spoke a little softer before being cut off by the agitated child.

"No it's not and I want to go back. I hate it here Dad. You're never ever home and I'm always with stupid Katelyn or at the pre-school and you're always at work and no one at the dumb school wants to play with me and I…I don't like it" the boy said through tears causing his father's anger to subside.

Leo knew this wasn't going to be easy. His child had suffered the lost of his mother and brother, the moral decay of one of his aunts while he watched the other lose a bit more of her self everyday, then to top it off he had come up with the brilliant idea of ripping the boy away from the only home he's ever known. But the move was necessary for them both to heal and have a normal life, just as his mother would have wanted; a life free from demonic attacks, the Elders and all the stress and torment that came along with the Halliwell destiny.

Unfortunately since their arrival in the small southern town his son's behavior had changed from kind and gentle to stubborn, surly and destructive. The man had tried his best to find work that would allow him to have more time at home with his son and help make the boy's transition into their new lives easier. Sadly things didn't work out that way and with his new boss down at Big Bill's Steel plant was in desperate need of help the man pleaded with him to start work right away; resulting in long hours and barely four hours of sleep a night. In fact he considered himself lucky that he found someone as responsible, reliable and trustworthy as Katelyn so soon after moving to this town. And to honest he wasn't quite sure how things worked out the way that it did. He was just drawn to her somehow.

"I'm sorry son" the man said walking over to the sobbing child and pulling him into a tight embrace. "I know you miss your Aunts and your friends and that it gets a bit lonely sometimes but after you get used to it and start getting used to the fact that this is our new home you'll learn to like it here, then you'll be in a better mood and you'll make new friends"

"No…I…wo…won't"

"Yes you will Wyatt. Trust me son, you're a good boy and you would make a wonderful friend. You just have to show people the side of you that doesn't pout or break things" the man said with a laugh forcing the young boy to smile.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise and once Mr. Scott has more help I can work fewer hours and we can spend more time together"

"Just the two of us?"

"Yes just the two of us but Wyatt"

"Yes"

"You have to be nice to Katelyn ok? It's not her fault that you don't like it here so it's not fair of you to take that out on her"

"Ok"

"Good"

"But Daddy can you stay home with me just for this one Saturday? Please"

As much as he wanted to say yes Leo knew that his boss needed his help and there was no way he could take off.

"I'm sorry Wyatt but I can't stay home with you today. But I will be finished with work by 3. So when I come home we could go out for dinner and go see that new movie"

"House of death!"

"No son you're a little too young for that one. We're going to see the other movie Hoodwinked"

"Oh, well Hoodwinked seems pretty cool so that's ok" the boy said giving his Dad smile.

"Good then go watch TV in the living room until Katelyn gets here"

"Ok" the boy said before walking to the kitchen door. He then stopped short and turned back around to face his father. "I'm sorry too Daddy. I won't throw anything else and I won't be bad"

"You were never bad son, just sad but it's ok now. Everything is going to be just fine"

If only Leo knew just how wrong he was.

* * *

"Hey Katelyn I'm sorry to bother you on such short notice but I really need you to watch Chris for me" Piper said as she watched Chris dance around the living room to his Barney tape. He had to be the cutest three year old she had ever seen.

"Oh I'm sorry Marie but I have to watch another little boy today and his father has got to work. I'm sorry but I just don't see any way out of it" the woman replied as she continued down the hall.

"Wait! Come on Katelyn you would really be helping me out. I picked up an extra shift so I can take Chris on that Disney cruise next month and I already promised him so I can't back down on the over time now. And if I did you know how Brian is, he'll never allow me to have any overtime again"

"I'm really sorry but I promised the boy's father that I would watch him today"

"Oh come on Katelyn, I'm sure he has someone else that can watch the kid I really need you here. Please do this for me Kate, Please"

"Look you know I would if I could but he doesn't have anybody else. Just like you and Chris it's just him and his son and I can not let them down"

As much as Piper hated to admit it Katelyn was right. After all she too knew what it was like to be a single working parent of a young child and knew that every bit of overtime counted. She just wished that there was a way to solve both their problems, then it hit her.

"Well you could take Chris with you"

"I don't know Marie"

"Oh come on Kate. Here" she said placing her cordless phone into the girls hand. "Call him and see if he would mind if you brought Chris along and tell him not to worry that my son is a very respectful and well behaved child and that I can pick him up at about 3 o'clock"

"Ok, ok" the woman said as she dialed the number while Piper stepped back inside her apartment to check on Chris.

"Hi Mr. Wyatt" the girl spoke into the receiver. "Hey it's Katelyn. I'm doing well. Umm, yes I'm on my way right now but I have a big favor to ask you. Well a friend of mine is kind of stuck in a situation similar to yours and needs someone to watch her son and I was wondering…What? I can? Thank you so much. I'm on my way, bye"

"Hey" Piper said getting the woman's attention and pushing a ready to go Chris in her direction.

"I didn't even tell you whether or not he said yes"

"Well what hard working parent would say no?" she replied returning the girl's smile. "Ok sweetie you be a good boy for Katelyn and have fun with your new friend"

"Ok Mommy"

"I love you" Piper said before giving the boy a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too Mommy"

"Oh aren't you two sweet"

"Yeah, yeah now get going"

"You know for someone who has been holding me up all this time you sure are in a rush to get rid of me"

"Keep talking and you're going to be late for your job missy" Piper said as shut the door behind her. It was amazing how much this woman reminded her of her baby sister.

"Alright already, I'm going. See ya later and don't forget you so owe me for this"

"And I will repay you unless you keep talking and make me late which could lead to me losing my job or…"

"Ok, gees Chris I tell ya I don't know how you put up with her" laughed Katelyn as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"Is he nice?" questioned the dark haired boy as he and his caretaker reached the front door of the small house.

"Is who nice sweetie?"

"The boy"

"Oh you mean Matthew"

"Is that his name?"

"Yep that's his name and yes he is, when he's not in a bad mood"

"I hope he's not because I don't want to give him a knuckle sandwich"

Katelyn was in a fit of full on laughter when Wyatt opened the door.

"Hey there Matthew, how are you?"

"I'm good. Daddy's going to take me out for dinner and then we're going to the movies"

"That's nice" the said as watched the boy take notice of the small figure standing next to her. "Oh yeah, Matthew this is Chris. Chris this is Matthew"

Wyatt didn't like many of the kids in this town but there was something different about this boy. Besides the fact that he was a little younger then he was there was something else, something familiar.

"Hi Chris" he said as he moved to the side to allow the two entry into the house. "Come on in"

Once the door was closed Katelyn took off Chris's coat and hung it up along with hers as Leo entered the room.

"Thanks for coming Katelyn I really appreciate it" he said handing the woman a fifty dollar bill.

"Oh it's no problem Mr. Wyatt. Thanks for allowing me to bring Chris along"

"No problem" he said before turning to the little boy. When Leo looked into the blue-green eyes of small boy he couldn't help but think about his son. The infant child that he lost and the man that had died in his arms

several years ago. His voice suddenly became lost in his throat and his balance faltered slightly as he looked further into the boy's eyes and becoming almost certain that this was him, that this Chris and his son were one in the same.

_Get a hold of yourself Leo Chris is dead and so is Piper. You need to move on. This boy is not your son Leo, just let it go. Move on. Just let it go and move on._

"Are you ok Mr. Wyatt" the young woman asked as reached out a hand to help him steady him self.

"Oh…um… yeah I'm fine. I guess I've been working a little too much lately and it's all starting to catch up with me" Leo said while trying to recover from thee emotional blow. "I should get going"

"Are you sure Mr. Wyatt? I mean if you need a day off I'm sure my husband could talk to Bill they are friends after all"

"No Katelyn that's ok, but thanks anyway. I better get going" Leo said still unable to take his eyes off of the boy. "It was nice meeting you Chris"

"Bye Mr. Wyatt" the boy said with an uneasy smile. Matthew's father was a really weird guy. Not mean or anything, just weird and the weirdest part about it was he could have sworn that he had seen him somewhere before he just didn't know where.


	6. Get Ready For The Fall Out

**A/N: For starters I am SOOOOOOO sorry that this update took months but I have a lot going on and hopefull I will be able to finish this story soon. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter and like always don't forget to review.**

**Chapter Five: Get Ready For The Fall Out**

It was four o'clock when Leo Wyatt finally arrived back home. It had been a hard day and all he wanted to do now was take a shower and hit the sheets but remembering that he had promised Wyatt that he would take him out to dinner and a movie he walked into the living room to ask Katelyn if she could stay just a little bit longer so he could shower and relax for a moment without any interruptions from his son. Upon entering the living area he found the woman reading a magazine as Chris and Wyatt played comfortably together as if they had known each other their entire lives.

Leo leaned heavily against the door frame and smiled to himself as he thought about what life would have been like if Piper and his Chris were still alive. Images danced before his eyes of the four of them having a picnic in the park and taking family pictures that included a mentally stable Phoebe and Paige along with their families. It would have been so beautiful, so perfect. But their life was anything but perfect and it was time for him to stop living in the past and pondering over what ifs. The man shook his head and tried to rid himself of the painful images that were never going to become reality and decided to make his presence known.

"Hey guys"

Katelyn instantly turned around to greet him as Wyatt ran into his arms.

"Daddy!"

"Hello Mr. Wyatt. How was your day?"

"Brutal as usual but can I say. It pays the bills" replied Leo with a grin as he looked over to his son's new playmate.

"Hello Chris"

"Hi" the boy smiled back at him fondly. "Me and Wyatt were playing blocks"

"Oh really?" questioned Leo while grinning ear to ear. There was just something about the boy that warmed his heart.

"Yeah"

"Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes lots of fun. Come see what we built Dad" Wyatt said dragging his father to the center of the room towards something that looked like a large building.

"This looks pretty neat. What is it?"

"It's Spiderman's house" replied Chris as made himself comfortable on Leo's lap.

Leo didn't know how to respond but since Wyatt wasn't complaining he decided to just go with the flow.

"Wow you guys did an awesome job"

The boys smiled at each other just as the sound of a phone ringing filled the air.

It was Katelyn's cell phone.

"Hello"

"Yes this is she"

"WHAT!"

"Oh my God. Is he going to be alright?"

This got Leo's attention as he immediately stood and instructed the boys to stay put as he rushed over to Katelyn.

"Ok, I'll be right there"

The young woman then proceeded to hang up the phone and quickly retrieve her coat and purse.

"Katelyn what's the matter?"

Tears were streaming down her face as she turned back to Leo.

"Mike was in a car accident and they said his injuries were pretty serious"

"I'm so sorry Katelyn. If there's anything I can do then please don't hesitate to ask"

The woman nodded her head then looked towards the small brown haired child and sighed.

"Leo do you think you can keep Chris for me until Marie gets off work? I don't think taking him to the hospital with me is a wise idea. I don't want him to get scared if things don't go well and I freak out"

"Sure" Leo agreed without hesitation. "Just leave me her information and I'll call her and tell her what's going on"

The frantic wife did exactly that before saying one more thank you and rushing out of the house and speeding away down the street.

"Where did Katelyn go?" asked a slightly nervous Chris. He liked Mr. Wyatt enough but he wasn't sure if he wanted to be left alone with him.

"Well" began Leo being sure to choose his words carefully. "You know Mike right"

The boy nodded.

"Well he's hurt really bad and Katelyn had to go make sure that he was going to be okay"

"Did he scarp his knee really bad or fall down because it hurts really bad when that happens" the boy questioned with innocence only a child could produce.

Leo smiled slightly.

"Yeah he feel down and he got hurt really bad but don't worry. Everything's going to be just fine"

"But what about my Mommy? She doesn't know where I am"

"No but I'm going to call her and let her know where you are"

Chris looked down at the floor with misty eyes filled with concern. Seeing this Leo instantly added

"It's okay Chris. I'll even let you speak to her so you know that everything's ok. Alright son"

The boy's eyes seem to brighten at the notion in turn bringing his bright smile back.

"Okay"

"Good now go play with Wyatt while I call your Mommy and when I'm done giving her directions I'll call you over and you can talk to her. Sound like a plan?"

"Yes" the boy said leaping into the air before running back to his new friend as Leo dialed Marie's number.

Piper was on her way home when a strange number appeared on her cell phone.

Furrowing her brow in confusion the woman answered.

"Hello"

"Hi Marie"

She could barely understand the person through all the static but was able to slightly make out what was being said.

"Yes who's this?"

"This is Mr. W…"

More static and Piper was becoming more and more frustrated. She knew it was a man but she couldn't understand his name. She just hoped it wasn't some guy that Katelyn was trying to set her up with again. The girl was really sweet and all but she was always pushing these random guys on her when she really wasn't interested in dating. At least not at the moment.

"Who is this? I'm sorry but we have a really bad connection here"

"This is Mathew's father"

"Oh hi there. Is everything ok?"

"I'm afraid not. Mike was in a car wreck and Katelyn had to go to the hospital"

"Oh my God is he going to be alright?"

"We don't know anything yet but it's not looking too good"

Suddenly Piper felt tears stinging her eyes as she worried about the health of her friend. Mike and Katelyn had became instant friends with she and Chris ever since the first day they met and they were the only true friends she had in the area.

"Anyways she thought it would be a bad idea to take Chris to the hospital with her since she didn't know what kind of news she would be receiving so she left him with me"

"Oh umm…"

"It's okay. I'm not a psycho killer or anything so don't worry Marie. You son's in good hands. Some even consider me to be an angel of sorts" the man laughed.

And through the better reception on her cell phone Piper could hear the man's voice a little more clearly and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn that the man sounded just like Leo.

Shaking away her panic she continued speaking.

"Oh, that's okay I'm sure you're great"

"Thanks but Chris is right here if you would like to speak to him"

"Oh that's wonderful put him on the phone please"

"Sure but let me give you the address first"

"Alright but let me pull over so I can write it down"

Pulling into the Pathmark shopping center Piper pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

"Go ahead"

"It's 327 Brookside Ave"

"Oh I know where that is"

"Ok great here's Chris"

"Hi Mommy"

"Hey baby" the woman said relieved to hear her son's voice. The boy didn't seem worried or in any pain so this was definitely a good sign.

"Are you having a good time with Mr…" Piper trailed off feeling horrible about not knowing the name of the man that was keeping her son but luckily Chris did.

"Yes. I'm playing blocks with Matthew and Mr. Wyatt"

Piper could feel her heart stop beating at the sound of those two names.

Matthew and Mr. Wyatt.

As in Wyatt Matthew and Leo Wyatt.

No, this could not be happening. All the planning she did and the slight change in name there was no possibly way they could have found her. Not this soon. Taking a few claming breaths the woman convinced herself that it had to be just a coincidence.

"That's nice sweetie. Look Mommy's on her way and she'll see you really soon okay?"

"Okay"

"Good now put Mr. Wyatt back on the phone"

"Hello"

"Oh hi, listen I'm on my way and I should be there in about fifteen minuets"

"Great. I can't wait to meet you"

"Same here. See you soon bye"

"Bye"

As Piper pulled out of the parking lot she couldn't help but get a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach but every time her instincts screamed at her to turn back in the other direction she brushed them aside and continued on towards the Wyatt family home. The whole way there she had to keep telling herself that it was just an odd occurrence that the boy and his father had similar names to the family she had left behind. Yes that was it. It was an odd occurrence, nothing more, nothing less.

With shaky hands she turned off the car and headed up the stairs of the nice sized house. It was sandstone colored brick house with a white picket fence and had a beautiful cherry wood door with stained glass windows as the focal point. It had a nice porch with a swing on it and she was sure that the back yard was just as gorgeous.

Piper couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealously as she knocked on the door and patiently waited for the man of the house to answer. She wished that she could give Chris a nice place like this to grow up in but it was too big of a risk. A house like this in such a friendly neighborhood would attract way too much attention to her and her son so they would just have to get used to apartment life.

She was so engrossed in her jealousy and admiration of the house that she didn't notice that the door was now open and someone was starring back at her in awe. But the woman was brought out of her trance the second the young boy called out to her.

"Mommy?"

The word itself was very familiar to her but the voice that spoke it was a different story.

The child was blond not brunette.

He was about six instead of three and more importantly he seemed shocked to see her.

"Wyatt!" another voice called out that she instantly recognized but there was not enough time for her to recover from the shock or run away to keep her identity a secret.

All she could do now was prepare herself for the fall out that was about to come next.


End file.
